Shadowed Fury
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: Kyouran is outcast from her family because of her mixed breeding and finds herself thrust into the life of a Leaf Shinobi. She must indure the trials that any and all shinobi face, but the one thing she didn't count on was him. He stepped into her life by rescuing her and her life wouldn't ever be the same. Kakashi/OC
1. Prologue

Shadowed Fury

An: All right people. I know some of you were hoping for the next installment of Red Dawn, but sorry got a bit of writers block on that one. I noticed a common trend in some of the reviews people actually liked my OC Kyouran. So in honor of those reviewers I have decided to write Kyouran's story. So here it is. Don't own Naruto blah blah blah…. So onward with the story.

Prologue

Glittering red eyes were the only thing visible in the dark cave. The small sounds of the cave echoed softly. A baby's cry rang through the cave like the toll of the death bell. The scent of death wafted to the demon's nose. The crimson orbs vanished as pain washed through the figure. A woman dressed in gray walked forward. He recognized the midwife from his mate's clan. Something told his instincts that he should hate this woman with everything he had but he shoved his instinct down. She was the one taking care of his small family. She shoved the bundle none to gently into his arms making the baby squall in protest. A soft snarl escaped him at her treatment of the child. Then did it occur to the man what had happened. Leaning down he scented the baby softly. It was a girl, a daughter to the Shadow and Fox Clans of the Land of Fire. There was strength in her even at this young even he could tell. Her power would be through the roof if she could harness for the good of her precious people.

"Be warned Kitsune," the old woman rasped. "You and that abomination will be hunted for the death of the princess of the Shadow Clan."

"Touch my daughter and I'll kill you."

"Her name shall be Kyouran," she hissed. "She is the darkness of both clans."

"She is the bridge between the clans."

"She will bring down the fury of the clans on all those who she comes to love."

"Our daughter will be stronger than you think and protect those her come to mean the world to her."

The midwife scoffed at his words.

"She won't live to see the sunrise once the Shadow Clan discovers the loss of their princess."

He wanted to tear this woman to shreds but he dared not to. The old woman vanished which caused the baby to cry a bit as she was startled awake. Her eyes were already amethyst like her mother's eyes. His heart ached knowing that his beloved mate wouldn't be able to know and teach her daughter everything she knew. He brushed his thumb over the dark down on her head. Her ears were delicately pointed and on her right cheek was a single black slash mark. Her tail was black tipped in white. Leaning down her took in her scent. Once he was able to discern what she smelled like she smelled like honeysuckle and a twinge of a wind swept forest. Her power even for a newborn was very strong and beat steadily like the pulse of a heartbeat. A soft growling noise escaped her lips. He smiled softly down at the baby. Her name seemed to suit her.

"Don't listen to what that woman said my Little Fury. You will be great someday and you'll fight for your precious people."

A soft growl was the only sound that he could make out. He smiled softly as he nuzzled the top of his kit's head. She leaned into hi touches. He was sure when she assumed the guise of her fox side her ears would be twitching softly. The male fox rose gracefully knowing he would soon have to find food for his Little Fury. His gaze drifted back to where his mate had bore his daughter. He knew her clan would've taken her body back to their lands to be buried or burned. His heart was heavy as he retreated to the cave to find a place for his little family. He knew that his own clan wouldn't take her in because of her mixed breeding. Though, he couldn't completely ignore his duties to the fox clans of the Land of Fire as the humans called this stretch of land. Looking down at his daughter he saw the strength and knew that even if he should fall protecting her she would be strong enough to carry on. With purposeful strides he left the cave to begin his journey on raising his daughter, his precious Little Fury. The road would be long and tiresome, but he would instill the code of honor that all demons and shinobi strived for.


	2. Chapter 1: Running into Trouble

Shadowed Fury 1

a/n: Thank you for the one review, Miserei Yayasuchi. I didn't mean that you had to read 'Red Dawn'. It's just the last story I've been working on before I started this one. Well those reviewers liked my OC Kyouran so much this is her story. There is a follow up story that I wrote first centered on Sasuke and Sakura called 'Lost Souls'. But anyway…. Here's the next chapter for you.

Seven years later

Kyouran's black paws stretched out as she ran. Despite her muscles protests at running for as long as she had she kept pushing herself. The Shadow Clan had finally succeeded in finding her and her father. They murdered him mercilessly and she'd barely escaped with her life, not that her life was worth much to anyone. Her brother Takashi was taking over the rule of the Fox Clan which she was grateful at this point she wanted nothing to do with the families in which her parents hailed from. Her father's blood was splattered all over her black fur. The scent would forever be burned into her memory. Most children would've been bawling their eyes out but Kyouran knew she didn't have time to mourn her father now. She'd been able to dodge the shadow demons easily for the time being, but there was never a guarantee that it would last.

She'd been running from them ever since she could move on her own, and her father started teaching her at the age of two to mold her chakra and use family jutsu. Shifting to her humanoid form and gathering her chakra in her feet she leapt up into the trees and started leaping forward. Distance was her ally in this world. The only sounds she could hear was that of her own passing and a few animals she startled from their hiding places. Of course she never let her guard down because just because you couldn't hear the shadow youkai didn't mean they weren't there. According to an old map her father had given to her she was near the human Hidden Village in the Leaves. She was wary of humans for the most part, but she had learned at four how to hide her demonic traits like her tail, markings and ears from human eyes. When her father died she received two black slashes on her left cheek to show she was of royal blood.

A scent crossed her nose forcing her to stop. Closing her eyes she took the scent in. Her eyes widened. It was the smell of salt water and some other scent she could identify right at that second. Preparing herself she leapt forward but it was too late already. Something wet and heavy landed on her back forcing her to the ground with a heavy thud. A groan of protest escaped her lips. Her spine and ribs protested heavily when she tried to gather her breath. When her sight wasn't clouded from the blinding of the sunlight over head a heavily muscled man towered over her small form. The light glinted off his headband that told her he was from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Her clawed hands flexed ready to rend this man into shreds. Before she could even move something silver plowed into the Mist ninja's side sending him sprawling on the forest floor. Kyouran lay there for a moment wonder what the hell had just happened. The Mist nin groaned in pain. A boy about her age landed gracefully beside her. His dark eyes looked her over before returning his gaze to the enemy.

"Are you all right?" he said.

"I'll live," she growled softly.

The hair on the back of her neck and tail were standing on end. She fought all instinct to run. Backing down wasn't an option at that point. The sound of popping made both of them tense. A log was the only thing left of the ninja that had just been laying there a moment ago. A soft curse came from the lips of her silver haired savior. Both kids went back to back as they looked for the bigger ninja. A soft growl escaped her lips as she scented the air trying to figure out where this threat to them was. This boy had risked his life to try and stop this ninja, and she would protect his back for now. She figured she'd owe him that much. Her ears twitched a bit as she heard the shifting of the air. Without thought she knocked the boy down and caught the bigger ninja's wrist. Even with his chakra he couldn't match the natural strength of a demon. Her claws dug in drawing blood. Her eyes flashed crimson for a moment due to her spike in anger. It had only startled the ninja a second before he picked her up and threw her away from him. Kyouran was barely able to catch herself on the trunk of a nearby tree. Her claws dug into the wood she hung onto. Her eyes shifted from their amethyst color to red and back again.

The silver haired boy went for the ninja again, but what she guessed was a miscalculation on the boy's part allowed the Mist nin to slam him against the trees. He grunted in pain as the Mist nin kept slamming him against the trees. The scent of the boy's blood stood out to her like a red flag. Something was driving her to protect and the need for vengeance. Kyouran leapt forward as soon as she saw an opening and slammed her fist against the mist nin's chest, and a wet cracking sound told her she'd just cracked his sternum and possibly some ribs. A wet sloshing sound started in his chest. Like any predator that was assessing wounded prey she circled him as he sank to his knees. Blood was dribbling from the corner of his mouth. The broken bone, she was sure, had punctured his lung and now he would drown in his own blood. Feeling a bubble of mercy creep into her heart for some reason she stepped forward and got under his weak flailing and cut his throat with her claws. He bled out quickly on the dirt. She moved forward and wiped her claws on his vest once she was sure that he was dead.

Then her attention turned to the boy who'd risked his life for her. Helping strangers didn't happen among her clan because they were so distrustful of others especially humans. The silver haired male that had saved her lay on the ground unconscious. She could hear his heartbeat which calmed the blood lust that had risen in her demonic mind. She couldn't explain nor could she deny it. She knelt down at his side. Her hands ran over his chest to make sure that he was still okay. She took in his scent. There were hints of sandalwood and a windswept forest. Her hands brushed over his silver hair. Her ears twitched as she heard someone calling the name of someone. It was a girl. Her eyes trailed back to the boy. This girl had a death wish that's for sure. Only an idiot would call out for someone in enemy territory. With the wars and stuff going on even in home territory enemies could be lurking behind every tree. Knowing she needed to mark him in some way to know him as an ally in the future. Then an idea hit her.

"We'll meet again someday," she breathed softly.

Carefully she slipped the necklace from around her neck and put it around his. She tucked it under his shirt. Once again his scent enveloped her and she committed it memory so she wouldn't attack him on accident when they met again. She flared her chakra a bit and then suppressed it. The people looking for the boy came running in her direction. Then she turned her attention back to the boy. Reaching down she brushed her fingers over his strangely sculpted hair. It was soft as a puppy's fur. "And when we do meet again I will find a way to repay you."

She pulled back and leapt up into the trees and shifted to her fox form and laid out flat on a large branch. A man with bright yellow hair and two others rushed out and knelt beside the unconscious male. The girl frantically checked the silver haired boy over. The boy with dark hair looked up where she was with red narrowed eyes. Her ears laid back. The girl continued to work frantically over the injured male. Kyouran wanted to snort. She wouldn't have left him alone if he were in any life threatening danger. The older male seemed to see the unease in the dark haired boy.

"Obito what is it?" the yellow haired man asked.

"It's nothing sensei."

The male didn't look convinced at his words, but just shrugged at his answer deciding to drop it. He turned his gaze back to the silver haired man. Something about the boy's red eyes struck her as familiar, though she couldn't place it. Then something clicked. They bore the insignia for the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She'd picked up something from a ninja she'd killed a few months ago. He'd tried to kill her thinking she was an enemy. She'd barely managed to escape but she'd been able to silence him permanently. It was a bingo book there'd been mention of man with red eyes like that and they defined it as the sharingan. This kid must be an Uchiha. Some of her kinsmen that she'd come across that worked in human villages warned them away from the ninja that could wield the red eyes.

"Is he going to be okay Rin?" the yellow haired man asked.

A groan from the silver haired ninja made a soft sigh of relief escape Kyouran. She didn't even know she'd been holding her breath. She waited till the four ninja left the area before she rose. Knowing she had to keep moving made her shoot forward into the shadows of the forest. Demons still hunted her and so she had to keep moving. They wouldn't stop and neither would she.

"Until we meet again," she breathed before she vanished in a flurry of black leaves.

She knew that one day she'd find him again and repay her debt because she had honor instilled within her from her father. The scents the boy carried would be hard to forget because she'd never come across a person yet that had a unique scent as he'd had. Something in her buried instinct told her that this boy's future would intertwine with hers, but how deeply intertwined she couldn't even fathom. Shaking it off she moved forward.


	3. Chapter 2: A Chance

Shadowed Fury 2

* * *

A year later

Kyouran's paws made no sound as she made her way through the dense foliage. Her ears flicked back and forth trying to distinguish between sounds. Nothing was out of place thus far her instincts were telling her otherwise, and they hadn't been wrong thus far. So she kept running as if her life depended on it and it probably did. Her legs were starting to weaken as she ran swiftly through the forest. She'd been running awhile without stopping. Enemy ninja were after her. She ducked down underneath a fallen tree. She panted softly. Her legs were quivering underneath her. Resting wasn't an option but she couldn't go on much longer. Everything ached and she was dirty. Mud caked her paws and coat. Stopping for a second she scented water. Leaping forward she ran in the direction of water. A small river lay before her. She waded out into the slow moving waters. Her tongue came out and lapped at the cool liquid as it moved by her washing the grime from her body. Then she felt it, a flicker of an aura. She cursed but it was too late. The ninja stood on top of the water in front of her. Three more appeared behind her.

"You have nowhere to run little fox."

Shifting to a larger size she swatted at the ninja making them back away. In a mad dash she took a running start into the woods. Something metal hit her side causing her to fall on the ground in a wounded heap. Her body had finally shut down after months and months of abuse. Blood was dripping down her side. Her ears lay back as she lay there panting softly. For some reason in that moment her thoughts drifted to the stranger that had saved her life. At least the charm around his neck would protect him even if she was no longer around to do so. Three pairs of footsteps approached her location. The three ninja surrounded her. One was dripping wet and bleeding a bit. They were ninja from the village hidden in the Clouds. Though she could see through their glamour and see them for what they really were, thunder demons. Something flashed in the corner of her eye. Three of the ninja felt the flare of an aura and backed up a bit. Her ears twitched as she lay there. A familiar form flash stepped into the clearing into the clearing between her and the enemy. Her silver haired savior stood over top of her prone form. He was eyeing the enemy ninja with critical eyes. His three teammates soon flash stepped into the area. Kyouran panted softly as she tried to rise but everything was hurting.

"Stay down for a moment," the girl said as her green energies enveloped her. "At least until you get your wind back."

Kyouran ignored her and rose. Her glamour faded leaving her in her true glory. She was not going to repay the silver haired ninja by having him save her ass again. Her tail thrashed angrily at these men. Before any of the Leaf shinobi could stop her she darted past them and drove her claws through the chest cavity of the first ninja in her path. A squelching sound was heard as she ripped the ninja's heart out. Blood sprayed everywhere. The leaf ninja stood there completely flabbergasted. Her eyes were glowing crimson as she turned her gaze on the other two ninja. Without warning she leapt for them. They couldn't see her movements, or even perform a substitution jutsu before she was on them. Changing into her beast form in mid leap she landed on one sending him sprawling backwards into the dirt as she clamped her teeth over his jugular and ripped it out. Blood sprayed and gushed everywhere and a lot of it landed on her. Spitting it to the side she turned her gaze on the last ninja, it was a female. She was frozen with fear. Blood and saliva dripped from her fangs and fur. Her lips were curled up showing her fangs off. Her hackles were raised and her ears were back. Kyouran would end this fight. Suddenly the black haired boy was behind the woman as she sank to the ground unconscious.

"Easy, Miss," the yellow haired man soothed.

Kyouran snorted and shook herself, causing blood to fly everywhere. Her hackles were still raised as she waited for the ax to fall. The girl moved towards her which sent the shadow fox snarling at her until she backed off. Kakashi stepped forward and she only rumbled a bit.

"You're safe now," Kakashi soothed.

She just growled lowly as the crimson melted from her amethyst eyes. Sitting down she tried to gather herself enough that she could shift back. Her gaze darted to the silver haired boy. Her darker side calmed down thankfully when she stared at him. There was no hurt on him as far as she could tell. The only blood was the enemies. The yellow haired man stepped forward gaining her attention. They eyed each other for what seemed like a really long time before he smiled at her.

"Well that was interesting. Where did you learn to fight like that?" the yellow haired man asked.

"My father taught me how to fight. My father told me once, 'Don't always rely on your chakra abilities. True strength will prevail.' So I can use chakra, but I honed my fighting without it."

"Those are wise words. My name is Minato Namikage, I am a shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. These three are my team, Obito."

The black haired boy tipped his head at her and gave her a goofy grin. He made her uneasy, but she didn't know why. "Then this is Rin, and I'm sure you remember Kakashi."

Her eyes just passed over the girl and went straight to Kakashi. He was right she knew Kakashi, but she wouldn't divulge that she owed him her life. It wasn't for them to know about said debt. One day she would tell him and repay him but now wasn't the time.

"Come with us."

Kyouran looked up into the eyes of the blonde after he'd spoken. His question rang in her ears. She stood there every muscle in her body tense ready to fight if necessary. In all honesty and retrospect she didn't want to fight these people at all. This man was important to one that she owed a debt. It wouldn't do well to fight him and possibly hurt him. His hand was held out to as if imploring her to accept the offer and go with them, to become a shinobi, to have a village to call home, and protect. Her ears twitched as she looked over at the younger people behind him. They were tense and wary of her as they should be. They knew what she was and still offered her a place among them her, an exiled mixed blood demon.

"Why?" she finally asked softly. "You know nothing about me."

He gave her an almost fox like grin. Her ears twitched as she waited for his answer. She was sure in another life this man was a fox of some sort.

"Why not?" he shot back with a smile.

She shifted to her humanoid form and inspected the blonde closely. Then did her gaze shift to the one that she had a debt to. His eyes held nothing but emptiness but she knew that there was emotion behind those eyes. She could smell it in him. The thought of finally having a place to call home appealed to her nature even by most standards foxes were solitary up until the point they found their other half and created a home.

"All right," she agreed softly.

The blonde just smiled. She'd almost think he was charming and handsome if her gaze hadn't been focused on Kakashi.

"Then let's go home."

"Home," she mused.

She fell in line beside Kakashi as they headed towards the village, where she would become a shinobi like him hopefully. She wanted to get to know these people and maybe they could become the family she was missing.


End file.
